Brothers
by cheech98
Summary: It has been adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! For all of those who read my other story, 'Ice, Assassin of Chaos', and saw the authors note to come read this one, AND DID, **_**virtual cookies!**_** Thank you so much for giving this a try!**

**This is set right after the first Harry Potter book and right before the Last Olympian book, which is the one with the Titan war, for those of you who don't know.**

_**SPOILER ALERT! **_**Some of you may think that in this story they will be blood related, but that is not the case!**

**And just so you know, I will be changing MANY, MANY things! So if you see something that is different from what it is in the books, just go with it. I wrote it that way to fit into the story better.**

**Brothers**

**HARRY'S POV:**

I looked out the window of the train and sighed. I was leaving Hogwarts after my fifth year. It had been amazing, my adventures and all. I hope I go back next year. The train pulled to a stop at the station and I grabbed my bag from overhead. I slid the compartment door open and got lost in the small hallway of first year Gryffindors. I stepped off the train and up to a bored yet irritated Uncle Vernon.

"Hello Uncle." I said politely. He grunted and grabbed my shoulder, leading me to an old beat up car. I rolled my eyes at his childish manners, but knew to expect nothing less. The three hour ride home was silent. We spoke of nothing, as he usually did not like to speak to me other than to yell at me, tell me I was stupid, or give me chores. I know, great uncle right.

As we pulled into the drive-way my uncle hurried out of the car at an alarming rate for such a chubby man. He didn't wait for me, but he at least left the door unlocked after he slammed it in my face. I lugged my bags into the living room and set them down a moment to rest. That when I knew things were weird.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all sat on the couch staring at me with big smiles on their faces. Something was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.

"Ummm, hello?" I said unsure. Dudley's face was red and I knew he was about to combust if he didn't share what their little secrete was. Sure enough, he stood straight up and began to dance around in his footy pajamas singing, "He's gone! He's gone!" I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

"Who's gone?" I asked. Aunt Petunia spoke.

"What Dudley meant to say was that we are sending you away. We have picked at random some woman who looked fit enough to care for a child and she has agreed to adopt you." She said stoically.

I blinked.

"Well, bloody say something boy!" Vernon shouted. His face was filled with glee.

I suddenly broke into a big smile.

"WOOHOO!" was the last thing I said before racing up the stairs with Hedwig squawking in her cage. I grabbed things at random and threw them into the nearest bag I had, grabbed my previous bag with all of my school things in it, and raced downstairs.

"Details! I need details!" I shouted. They were still on the couch in shock at my happiness.

"Her name is Sally Jackson. She has been informed you were a-special, and she will know where to send you for school. She has her own son, only two years older than you." Petunia said.

"She accepted that I am a wizard?" they winced at the word but nodded.

"Well, that's odd. But I'll take it. When do I go?" I said excitedly.

"She was so excited—God knows why—to meet you, that she has agreed to drive all the way here to come get you herself. She should be on a boat right now. She will be here by morning. She is bringing her son because these are his last few days before he returns to some summer camp he goes to every year." Vernon said.

"Wait, boat? Where are they from?" I said.

"America, Upper-East Side of Manhattan to be exact." Aunt Petunia said excitedly. She always had this thing about Americans and their funny accents.

The three Dursley's stared at me in excitement. I knew they were excited to get rid of me, but I didn't care. I could hug them at the moment. That night I hardly got sleep, but when I did, I dreamed of what it would be like in America.

...

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I raced from my spot at the foot of the stairs where I had been sitting committedly for most of the morning. I swung the door open and was greeted by brown hair woman with kind eyes and a kind smile. I instantly liked her.

Aunt Petunia had spent all morning cleaning and the rooms looked spotless. The Dursley's were all dressed in their very best clothes, enforced by Aunt Petunia as well. I wore what I normally wore, a T-shirt and jeans. I was relieved to see that Sally Jackson was dressed casually as well. I stepped aside to let her in and as she passed by me I could tell that she smelled like cookies. I was about to close the door after her when a hand caught it. A hand connected to a teenage boy. He had raven hair, even darker than my own, and emerald sea green eyes. He was tan and muscular. Not the kind of burly muscular, but lithe and smooth like a swimmer. He stared at me and pushed the door open slightly.

"Forget I was coming too?" he said. He had a melodious voice, but there was something about it that just made me uneasy, like he was mischievous. He smirked at my red face.

"S-sorry." I stammered out. He walked up to his mother with the grace and agility of a cat. _More like panther._ I thought.

"Hello, I am Sally Jackson! This is my son Percy!" Sally said. Percy waved; a lazy movement of his hand.

I noticed something strange about him. Every part of skin that was showing on him had a scar. Both of his hands had scars on the top, and his left had a long thin scar running down his palm, like he'd caught a blade in his hand. He had a small scar right under his eyebrow, no longer than the length of the nail on my pinky finger, and you could only see it if you were looking. He had a scar on the back of his neck that definitely looked like it hurt. And as he was wearing a T-shirt you could see his arms, which had a various amount of scars that ranged from small to large, going up the muscles and all the way down to his hands.

He seemed nice enough though. For the next three hours he politely socialized along with his mom to the surprisingly hospitable Dursley's. Maybe my aunt and uncle were just excited to meet an American. I took the time to write a letter of all this to Ron and Hermione, and I went to go put it into the mail box.

As I walked back inside I saw that Percy was carrying all of my four bags, which weighed about sixty pounds each, mind you, with ease. He gracefully loped to their rental car and put them into the trunk. He walked back in, looking at me for only a moment, before going back to his mother's side.

_Strange boy. STRONG boy. He looked like he'd carried that and more as he handled my bags. Odd character._

But I guess I should just be thankful that he and his mother had agreed to take me in. when I went back inside I saw Sally and Percy stand to leave.

"Well, we won't keep you any longer. Thank you so much, we appreciate it." Aunt Petunia said. Sally smiled and she said goodbye to all three. Percy smiled and waved and followed his mother to the car.

"Well, goodbye." They nodded and shooed me out and I ran out the door, not once looking back.

...

**PERCY POV:**

"So, are you excited?" My mom asks as we drive down the streets of London towards Privett Drive.

I smiled and nodded, but I didn't say anything. She scrunched her face up, but left it alone. I was sulking and she knew it.

I guess I just felt like she was trying to replace me. I mean, while I'm away at camp for the summer he'll be home, and when I'm home for the school year, he'll be away at some magic boarding school in London. Too convenient. It would go on like this until I eventually went to college.

Yeah, she told me about him being a wizard and their whole wizarding community. I called Chiron to confirm it and quickly believed, as Chiron said that many of his friends were wizards.

It irked me, but I knew this made her happy, and it really wasn't all that bad. I was probably just wound up with stress from the upcoming war. Nico had offered me a proposition, and I didn't like it.

When we got there, he seemed to have forgotten that there was someone other than my mother standing at the door, and accidentally tried to close the door on me. I chuckled at his embarrassment. This is where things went wrong.

My mom sat down and had a conversation.

I instantly knew we would be here for a while. She had apparently disregarded her ADHD son and his need to MOVE every once in a while. No, she had a nice chat with the kleptomaniac woman in her spotless living room.

Three murderous hour later my mom looks over to me to find me drawing on myself with a pen. I had gone all the way up my right arm (I'm a lefty), and it had no trace of skin left, just ink. She whispers to me to go wash my arm and get Harry's bags.

I shot up, glad for the movement. I raced for their bathroom and scrubbed my arm clean, then grabbing his bags from the stairway.

Let me just say, _DAMN _this kid could pack. I mean, I'd carried heavier before, and this was too easy for me, but this guy had serious issues. Aphrodite girls didn't pack half as much crap as he does (exaggeration).

We finally left and I asked the one question that had been poking my mind all night.

"Sooo, you're a wizard huh? Must be fun." He glared at me like he thought I was teasing him or something.

"You don't believe me do you?" he said harshly. I glared at his tone.

"I DO believe you. Why shouldn't I believe you? My dad's a god."

**So, what'd you think? Good, bad, or neither? PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME! I NEED TO GET BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed! You guys really gave me great feedback! Sorry, but this chapter will be kind of short! It's really late and I have school tomorrow!**

**HARRY'S POV:**

"_Sooo, you're a wizard huh? Must be fun." He glared at me like he thought I was teasing him or something._

"_You don't believe me do you?" he said harshly. I glared at his tone._

"_I DO believe you. Why shouldn't I believe you? My dad's a god."_

I stared at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "That's not possible!" I have never really thought about religion, but I knew there was generally only ONE God, and that was THE God. He must be lying.

"You're lying, I don't believe you!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't believe me like I 'didn't believe you'? I DID believe you, and now YOU don't believe ME." He said. He sounded witty, he downplayed the harshness in his voice so his mother wouldn't hear, but he let me have it with the glare he was giving me. _Believe me or I'll cut you_, was what his eyes said.

I cowered a little at his gaze, but managed to remain strong willed.

"Explain and I might believe you." I said softer.

"Well, really, if there are wizards why can't there be people like me?" he said matter-of-factly. I shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, so, have you heard about the ancient Greek gods?" I nodded. Hermione had gone on and on about them for a full month—and by now I was really good with it—after finding a book about it in the library. Sometimes I really hated that place.

"Well," he continued, "they're real. I am a demigod." My eyes widened, but I somehow found myself believing him. The words 'demigod' and 'Percy' just seemed to go together. I nodded at him to keep going.

"My father is Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthshaker, and Stormbringer." I was amazed. Hermione will LOVE to hear about this.

"Wow, it will be so cool having a brother like you." I said. It had sort of slipped out, and my face immediately went red. Percy blushed.

"Yeah." He said. He turned back around. I smacked my forehead at my pure stupidity.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound weird!" I said hurriedly. He chuckled.

"Whatever, it's cool." I sighed in relief. At least he didn't think I was weird.

...

The next three hours we rode in the car in silence. Every time Percy would reach for the radio (every five minutes) his mother would slap his hand and tell him to sing himself if he wanted music. He would momentarily glare at her, the just roll his eyes and look out the window. The one time his hand actually made it to the radio and touched it, rock music blasted out of the speakers and the car swerved. He sat down after that. Then we went on the boat to cross the water. I was officially headed to America.

"So, what do you think so far of your friends from across the pond?" Percy said as he walked up to me. He had really been enjoying the boat ride, which seemed to be going much slower than it should. But that was probably just Percy, wanting the ride to last longer.

"Americans are...not as fat as I imagined." I said mockingly. He narrowed his gaze and aimed for a swipe at my head, but I ducked. I laughed.

"That's not funny! Not all Americans are fat!" he shouted. I noticed that the clouds were getting darker, as if a storm was coming. The waves were getting much bigger, threatening to topple us. Percy's face was angry. He probably didn't realize what he was doing. I held my hands out in front of me.

"Sorry! Sorry! I've just heard so many stereotypes." I said. The waves went back to their normal size and the sun came out.

"Thought so." Percy said smirking. Maybe he did know what he was doing.

...

"We're here!" Sally called as we walked into the tiny apartment. I had been shocked by the bad neighborhood we were in, but am still very excited.

"I'm leaving!" Percy called. Sally stopped short. She looked over to Percy, who was just shouldering a new bag, which I assumed was filled with things for his 'summer camp'.

"So soon? You can't even stay for dinner?" he shrugged and came over, kissing her on the check.

"Sorry, gotta go fight a war." My eyes bulged. I looked to Sally. _I'll explain later_, she mouthed to me.

"Later Harry, have a nice summer." He said before walking out the door.

"War? What war?" I immediately asked, increasingly worried. She took my arm and led me to a soft chair in the living room while she took the couch.

"Have a seat, hon, I have a LOT of explaining to do."

**Review? Yes? Maybe? No negative comments please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sooo, I'm going to pretend that the son of Neptune doesn't happen. I think I have a new direction for this to go in. (SPOILER ALERT! BEWARE!) I think I'm going to make Percy and co. go to Hogwarts. Tell me whether or not you guys like this idea, and if you do, who all should go with him? Let me know!**

**This is kind of a filler chapter, and it's probably not going to be super long, sorry! Caught up with school stuff.**

**HARRY'S POV:**

I had been with my new foster mother for almost a whole summer, and it would soon be time to return to Hogwarts. But, for the first time in my life, I was sad to leave home. I am still excited to go back to Hogwarts, but I rather liked it in the small apartment of Sally Jackson.

At the beginning of summer, I had been shocked to hear that Sally's son Percy would be fighting in a war against a titan. She said that it was likely the war was over for him, and that he would be coming home soon. But she couldn't fool me. Every time she said that, there was a glimmer of desperation in her eyes. She didn't know whether or not Percy would come home. He could very well be dead, but it was as if she refused to let herself see that. She had been telling herself that he would be returning any day now for the past two weeks.

"Harry, I'm going to the store with Paul okay? I'll be back in an hour." She said. I had decided I liked Paul since I had first met him, and he had moved in. He knew about me being a wizard and bout Percy being a demigod. He was a history teacher, and was fascinated with Percy's lineage.

I nodded and returned to the television. I faintly heard the front door open and close, and the car pull out of the apartment complex's parking lot. For twenty minutes I hardly moved, my eyes glued to another episode of _The Big Bang Theory_. Who knew Americans could be so funny? But as I watched, time seemed to go by ever so slowly. I looked to the clock in confusion, hardly hearing the long hand move every second. I counted the seconds myself, and quickly decided the clock was going too slow.

But it was strange, because I had just replaced its batteries the day before.

For a millisecond it seemed as if I couldn't move, the same for everything else. Even the television stilled. But then it was over, and the clock picked its pace up, soon going along as though it had never slowed. This bothered me, but I pushed it aside, returning to the show.

Ten minutes later Sally burst through the door with a huge smile on her face. Paul followed quickly behind, not looking much different. Suddenly, Sally snatched the remote out of my hands and flipped it to the news. The reporters arresting voice came out of the microphone.

"I'm here in New York City where a deadly storm has raged through the streets. The destruction is vast but it seems to have stopped _just_ before it reached the Empire State Building, and we thank God for that. Back to you Vicky." She turned off the T.V. I looked at her questioningly.

"PERCY'S ALIVE!" she screamed with joy. My eyes widened and I smiled. "That was no storm, that's the battle scene! They just won the war! Percy is coming home tomorrow!" I was happy for her, but not all happy that Percy was coming back. I didn't like it, but I was jealous of him.

Nevertheless, I smiled and congratulated her, and kept myself with a happy façade all afternoon. I went to bed in Percy's room, my makeshift room, and got little promise of sleep. But finally, after hours of staring at the ceiling, I drifted off.

I tossed and turned all night long, but could find no comfort. I eventually gave up at six in the morning and went to the kitchen for breakfast. I was surprised to find Sally awake as well. She was sitting at the bar in her bathrobe clutching a steaming hot pot of coffee.

"Ah! Harry! Why are you up?" she said.

"Couldn't sleep." She nodded.

"Me either. I'm too excited for my baby boy to come home." She smiled as a tear silently fell down her face. My heart ached for her, but I knew she was just crying out of happiness. I nodded and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I turned to go back to my room.

I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed as I stared out the window into the ever-busy streets of New York City, silently awaiting the arrival of my 'brother'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, sorry I haven't updated in for-freaking-ever. I was at the most amazing concert! I had so much fun. Anyone know Burnham? Yeah, they opened for Action Item. They were the only reason I went. Tell me if you guys like them too, cuz they rox.**

**ANYWAY, I think I'm definitely going to make this a 'Percy-Goes-to-Hogwarts' story. I promise I'll try to make it different from all the other kajillion of 'em out there. **

**HARRY'S POV:**

When I first saw the van with the strawberry advertisement on it pull up, I was speechless. When I saw four teenagers come tumbling out, I was amused. But when I realized they were coming towards our apartment, I freaked out.

I recognized the tallest one as Percy, but I knew none of the others. Maybe they were his friends from his 'camp'. I left my spot on the windowsill to walk into the living room just as they were knocking. Sally jumped straight up and hauled a** to the door, crashing into me as I was coming out of the hallway.

"PERCY! You're home!" She screamed with glee as she embraced her son. He smiled as he hugged her back for a moment before letting go. He gestured behind him that his other friends were here.

"Uh, Mom? 'Member them?" He said.

"Annabeth! Thalia! Grover! You guys have grown so much!" She said. The pretty blonde was Annabeth, the scary black haired one was Thalia, and the crippled, gangly one was Grover.

"Hey Harry! How's it been?" Percy said, leaving his friends to his mother. I smiled at his friendliness, which I didn't get a lot.

"Great, actually. But I go back to Hogwarts in four days." I said, my smile slipping on the last part. He got a mischievous gleam in his eyes and smirked at my comment.

"What?" I said.

"I'll tell you later. Harry, This is Annabeth, my girlfriend, Thalia, my cousin, and Grover, my best friend. Guys, this is Harry. The kid my mom adopted." They all smiled at me, even the scary girl. I soon realized they were quite friendly as the day went on. They told funny stories of Percy at the dinner table, and when we watched a movie after we ate, they let me pick. They were all Percy's age, so only a couple years older than I was. I really liked them, and could see why Percy hung out with them.

"Sooo, Harry. I have great news." Percy said. I looked at him in confusion, but motioned for him to go on.

"Okay, so, me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover are all going to Hogwarts with you!" They all held their breath for my reaction. My eyes were wide as I took it in, shocked.

I could only say this, "You _told_ them?"

"Psshhh, we're demigods, dude, I think we are a little weirder than wizards." I raised my eyebrows and he made an expression like, _Don't ask_. I shook my head and laughed.

"So? What do you think?" Grover said. I smiled.

"That's great!" I said. "You guys will be seventh years, but I'm a sixth year. I won't be able to go to your classes with you, but we can have lunch together. You'll LOVE Dumbledore—" I paused, confused.

"Wait, you're not wizards. Why are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked. They all looked at eachother.

"Our camp director Chiron got in touch with your, um, headmaster and they came to a descision that wizards should know about demigods. Chiron figured we were the perfect people to send. Even though Grover isn't a demigod." Thalia said, shooting Grover a sideways glance.

"You aren't? What are you?" I asked.

"A satyr, half guy, half goat. The crutched are fake, so are the shoes."

"Oooof course you are." I said, as Sally brought them out drinks. I left and went back to my room.

I pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and began my letter to Ron and Hermione. We had been writing back and forth for the whole summer, and they love hearing about my new family, and what it's like in America. I have to send them this latest news, or else they'll kill me.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_ I have great news! My foster brother Percy Jackson and a few of his friends just got back, and they say they are coming to Hogwarts this year! I know that they are demigods, but apparently Dumbledore wants the wizarding world to know more about them. So you finally get to meet him! I can't wait to see you guys when school starts. We'll be coming to the Burrow around eight in the morning, so I'll see you then!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

I let the ink dry and then rolled up the parchment, handing it to Hedwig.

"Take this to the Burrow, Hedwig." She looked at me cross as if to say, _You REALLY want me to fly all the way to London? Jerk, _but went out the window anyway, politely dropping a present to a passerby below her. I chuckled and went back out to the living room, where Percy, Paul and Grover sat yelling at the football game on T.V. Sally, Annabeth, and Thalia were in the kitchen chatting, occasionally looking over to the boys and rolling their eyes.

Okay, I love my new family.

**Awwww! Sweetie pie Harry. Okay, so check this out! I think I found the PERFECT look a likes for Percy and Annabeth!**

**PERCY— h t t p : / / i l u v p j a c k s o n 9 8 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 h f 3 4 4**

**ANNABETH— h t t p : / / i l u v p j a c k s o n 9 8 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 h f 3 n z**

**Sorry I had to put spaces in between the characters, it was the only way it would work!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan, I envy you...**

**PERCY'S POV:**

I will not die, I not die, I will not die!

I just created a new mantra, and I refuse to think of anything else at the moment, like being struck down by Zeus, like falling from the sky, like dying by my uncles will...

I was currently holding onto Annabeth's arm, not daring to move a muscle lest my uncle take it as offense and decide to shoot down our plane. Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes, while Grover looks genuinely sorry for my discomfort. Harry looks like he had no idea why I was acting like this, but he didn't care because we are headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After hours of agonizing flight we hit the ground. Before I could throw up, I had my seatbelt undone and ran for the doors. I knocked down a few flight attendants and raced down the steps. As my feet touched solid ground I leaned over, my hands on my knees, and thanked every God I had ever heard of for letting me live.

"Fighting the urge to kiss the ground, Kelp Head?" Thalia said snidely, even though her face was a little green too. She hated heights, but would never admit it. I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

"We're in Europe! Now, Harry, where's the people we're staying with?" Annabeth asked excitedly as we headed for the exit of the airport, lugging our bags behind us tiredly.

"Well, we should recognize them fairly well. Most of them have obnoxious red hair, and one has frizzy brown hair." He said with a smile.

I spotted a group that matched the description and pointed them out to Annabeth. She squealed, which was very unlike her, and dragged us to them.

"HARRY!" The woman said. She looked nice enough, but the way she hugged Harry made it look like she was trying to smother him.

"Hey Harry!" two of them said. The frizzy one and the lanky one came forward and hugged him, then a girl with the same red hair came forward and awkwardly hugged Harry, her face turning the same color as her hair. Then two twins that reminded me strongly of Travis and Conner came forward, speaking at the same time and finishing each other's sentences. The man who I assumed was the father was looking around the airport in wonder.

"Hey everybody," Harry said. To us he said, "This is Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley." We smiled and waved.

"Guys, this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood." He said to the group.

After the introductions were over we left and piled into a clown car.

"I love magic!" I said as I sat down in the roomy clown car. Annabeth smiled and grabbed my hand, plopping down next to me.

"So, Percy Jackson. I've heard a lot about you." Hermione said. I looked at Harry who had a red face as he sheepishly shrugged. I chuckled and looked out at the window.

"Now, everyone, we've already been shopping. Here are your bags," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed us our bags.

"It's got all your school books, as well as your wands and robes." She said. "Your books have been translated to ancient Greek so it's easier for you to read."

We smiled and thanked her.

...

"Alright, now, just go straight through!" Fred and George said together, and they ran straight through the wall. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny followed and Harry looked pointedly at me. I looked back at Annabeth and Grover and they took a step back, avoiding my eyes. I scoffed at them.

"Nice guys, sacrifice the invulnerable one." I said under my breath, but ran at the wall with my bags that Mrs. Weasley had given me and my bag of clothes, going straight through. Annabeth, Grover, and Harry appeared, soon followed by the adults.

"So! We're here!" Mr. Weasley said. I looked and saw a train that looked like it was from the eighteen hundreds.

"SWEET!" Me and Grover said at the same time. We raced forward and boarded the train, following after our group.

"Guys! Come sit with us!" Hermione said, maybe a little too happily. Ron grumbled and glared at me as I stepped into the compartment. I sat down with Annabeth and Grover on one side, and Harry, Hermione and Ron sat on the other. Hermione sat in front of me, and spread her legs out as far as they could go, just enough to make it awkward for me and to get Annabeth glaring at her. Hermione was oblivious as she smiled at me.

It was gonna be a _long_ train ride. Ron mumbled in agreement as he glared at me. Guess I said that out loud...

...

"Percy, wake up hon." I was being shaken awake by Annabeth. I smiled and kissed her cheek, ignoring the snotty look from Hermione.

"Yes?" I said.

"Time to get your robe on." I nodded, noticing everyone had theirs on but me.

I walked to the bathroom on the train, stepping into the stall to change. I put on the black pants and shirt, then the black robe.

_Dreary colors..._ I thought, but shook it off, going back to the compartment.

A few minutes later we were stepping off the train into the crowd, looking up at a magnificent castle.

"Oh! The architecture is _gorgeous_!" Annabeth said excitedly. I laughed.

"Come on, we'll head to the feast." Ron said.

"Yeah, a feast sounds good right about now." Grover said, following Ron with a glazed look over his eyes.

I rolled my eyes but followed our group. One word to describe what I saw?

Awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I know it's been FO-E-VAH since I've updated, but I'm here now, so here's a little Christmas gift! I know it's short, but I have had some family issues going on right now, and I'm not exactly feeling like doing much of anything right now, but anyway. Hope you like it.**

**HARRY'S POV:**

As we got off the train I saw Percy and his friends looking around in wonder. Percy looked over to me, "You know, maybe we'll take you to Camp Half-Blood someday. Would that be cool?" My eyes widened and I nodded, looking much like a bobble head. Then I thought of something.

"But, only if Ron and Hermione can come too." He smiled and nodded. We followed the crowd to the large dining room, and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I noticed Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia were nervous, still standing.

"A-are we allowed to sit here?" Annabeth asked. Oh, forgot about that. But before I could say anything Dumbledore's loud voice boomed across the halls.

"STUDENTS! Welcome back for another wonderful year at Hogwarts! We have some...foreign exchange students, as you may call them. But they are _not_ wizards." The hall went silent, and everyone looked at the group of demigods just standing in the hall.

I heard Seamus blow something up, but no one cared enough to look away from the new faces.

"Hi..." Percy said.

"Students, these children are demigods of Greek mythology. I know you have all heard about it, because Professor Snape had a lecture about it last year. You may think they are myths, but they are real. These children are demigods. So, now for the sorting..." Dumbledore said to the silent hall of shocked children.

"Chase, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena..." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and walked up, sitting on the stool.

He placed the hat on her and it started.

"Hmmm, a smart one I see, no matter, no matter. You are brave, but wise. How about...GRYFFINDOR!" All Gryffindors cheered and Annabeth beamed, walking over to us and sitting next to Hermione.

"Grace, Thalia, Daughter of Zeus..." Dumbledore called as Thalia walked forward. She sat and he placed the hat on her head.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed. You are lethal, but you do show compassion, you are fierce, yet you do have weaknesses...GRYFFINDOR!" We cheered once again as she sat next to Annabeth.

"Underwood, Grover, Satyr, God of the Wild..." Grover nervously limped up, shaking as he was so scared.

"You may not be the strongest, but you do show leadership. And you are a God, I see! Brilliant, brilliant, yes; it shall have to be Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. If I didn't know better I would say it was smiling, no, beaming.

"Jackson, Perseus, Son of Poseidon..."

Any smile the hat had was lost as soon as he touched Percy's head.

"AHHHH! The horrors this boy has seen, the horrors this boy has done! I can't decide whether to put him in Gryffindor or Slytherin!" Everyone gasped. That was never heard of, Slytherin and Gryffindor were enemies, complete opposites, and here was a boy that could go into either.

"Well, I guess Gryffindor will do, now _get him off me_!" Percy raced over to Annabeth, looking red in the face from all of the staring.

"Well, that was awkward."

_You can say that again._


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh. My. Gods. It has been SOOOO long since I've updated! I know! I'm so sorry! I've had **_**the worst**_** case of writers block, but sportschic5646 helped me hurry a lil' bit, thanks ****J**_**ANYWHO, **_**I'm ready to continue, so I hope you like it tons, mmk?**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Well, that was awkward."

_You can say that again._

**PERCY'S POV:**

The rest of the night went pretty much the same; people stared, Grover freaked, dinner was over, we ran and hid from the big bad scary wizards (note the sarcasm). I was kind of ticked at that stupid hat for making me look bad, but I got over it when Annabeth started on again about the _'amazing architecture like no other I've EVER seen before that blows my mind, I just cant wrap my brain around how they built it, because the scope is off the chart, and blah blah blah blah, etc…'_. Let's just say I went to bed early. By that I mean I got up from the couch in the common room and hauled arse to the boys dormitory, my fingers in my ears while I screamed over and over, "La la la la!" My girlfriend wasn't happy.

But it's okay, tomorrow we start classes and she'll be too caught up in her studies to care whether or not her boy toy is acting like a three year-old.

_**The next day…**_

Ughh, six AM, why do British people get up so early?

"Percy, get up, it's time to get ready for school," Harry said. He dragged the covers off of me, probably enjoying himself immensely as I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

"Percy, seriously, GET UP, we have to get ready!" He repeated.

"I can hear you smiling," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. He laughed outright, along with all the other guys in the room. I had a feeling they were all sitting up in bed, staring at the lazy American 'new guys'. I looked over to Grover's bed, he had his head in his pillow, his furry hindquarters up in the air. I did NOT need to know the pattern of his boxers, which happened to be all he wore to bed.

"Dude, sick!" I said, throwing my pillow at him as reluctantly got up. He moaned and all of the guys chorused "EWWW!" or "Gross!" at the same time.

He got up and ten minutes later we were all downstairs and dressed, waiting for the girls.

Hermione, Annabeth and Thalia came out, and we started out to go get breakfast. Hermione and Annabeth looked refreshed (morning people, makes me sick), but Thalia looked like me and Grover, her hair was mussed, and her eyes were half closed, dark circles ringing the bottom. We moved like zombies through the corridors, until we arrived at the hall. We sat down with Harry and them and waited for the food to appear on the table.

As we dug in the dining hall suddenly went silent. I heard three sets of footsteps heading towards our table. I looked up at Harry, who sat across from me. He was looking above my head. I turned around and almost spit out my Lucky Charms.

Standing behind me was a guy that looked like an albino eel. His white-blonde hair was slicked back, and his icy white eyes were trained on Harry. The two oafs behind him reminded me of the twin Fatboys from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"So, Potter, you've finally reduced yourself to hanging out with _muggles_." The boy spit out the word like it was the worst cuss word he could imagine.

"Go away Malfoy, no one wants you here." Harry said lamely. I glared at him. He could of done better, 'cause I didn't like this kid. He was calling me and my friends weird names.

"Hey, who do you think you are? And what did you call me and my friends?" I said, standing up.

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood. And I called you a muggle, you filthy little mudblood." He said. THAT made me mad. I didn't know what it meant, but I don't like being called names.

I stepped right up to him, glaring down at him from my height. I was a good two feet taller than. I towered over him as his eyes went wide.

"Are you gonna take that back, Malfoy?" I said, in a really low and soft voice. I heard Thalia stifle a laugh behind me.

"Uhh, erm, I mean. M-my father will-" He started.

"And you know what _my_ father will do?" I say, cutting him off. "My father is Poseidon, God of the Seas, and I guarantee that he won't like some albino daddy's boy calling me names. But I don't need my father to protect me. If you're gonna mess with me and my friends? You're gonna mess with me and my friends only."

If possible, his eyes got WIDER, and he backed up a step. He seemed to gather himself, taking comfort in the distance. I put on my best glare (which is pretty scary, mind you).

He squared his jaw.

"My father will hear about this. And you will _not_ like the results." Oaf number one and two nodded their heads vigorously, looking much like bobble heads.

"Ooh, scary." I deadpanned. Thalia didn't bother holding in the laughter.

His nostrils flared, and swirled to make his robes fly around him. He stomped off like an angry toddler towards his table. I hoped we wouldn't see him again too soon, I'm not very fond of him.

I turned and sat back down as chatter in the hall began again. Annabeth was reading a book, Grover was stuffing his face, Thalia was giggling and making punching gestures, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione's faces portrayed shock. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating.

"Students, quiet down. I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said. The talking ceased immediately.

"There will be no classes today-QUIEETTT! As I was saying, there will be no classes today. We will be having a demonstration after breakfast. It shouldn't last too long, you will have the rest of the day to pursue your own personal endeavors and whatnot." He could barely control the noise as everyone whispered excitedly about what they were going to do today. Then it dawned on them.

"Wait, demonstration? What do you mean?" Hermione said loudly, to be heard over the dying noise.

"Because we know hardly anything of these demigods' powers, they will show us." He said.

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I all dropped our jaws.

Before we could protest he continued, "Now, carry on with your breakfasts."

Well, this is going to be interesting.

**So? Watcha think for my first chapter after a LONG while?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! I'm back! Finally, right? **

**Okay,okay: Disclaimers and shit, not mine, all up to Rick, sue me I kill you, blah blah blah.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! (oh, btw, I'm a MAJOR directioner, have been since the X Factor audtions, so there's gonna be a little One Direction reference, hope ya don't mind…)**

**PERCY'S POV:**

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful!"_

I sang softly to myself as I walked down to the pond a mile or so from the school by myself. I turned the volume on my iPod up and sang the rest of the song.

What most people don't know; I LOVE to sing. Also; I'm actually kind of _good_ at it. The thing that sucks though, I'm way too shy to ever even DREAM of singing in front of another person-even Annabeth. That's some serious shyness.

Another guilty pleasure of mine is One Direction. **(A/N, MUAHAHAHA! *evil laughter* Niall is my favorite, but no, that does not mean I love any of the other lads less. Comment or PM me if you know/love/obsess over them) **

I know, I know. I'm not supposed to like them, I'm a teenage guy. But their music is actually amazing! I'm practically a little fangirl, I know everything your average thirteen year-old directioner knows. It's pathetic. But whatever, I'm alone.

I sat down at the edge of the pond and changed my tune as the next One Direction song came up. I sang along to _Moments_ as I thought about what I was supposed to do for this stupid 'demonstration' I had to do in an hour. I don't like showing off, and I'll probably just screw up and make a laugh of myself.

I sighed in contempt as I stared at the glass-like surface of the water. But then, what was that? Just then, in the centre of the pond, I could have sworn I saw something move. Ripples were around the area.

I stood up to get a better view. Right about that time a massive tentacle shot up out of the water.

Two eyes were next, appearing a few feet from where I was standing at the edge of the water.

" _My Lord, are you in distress?"_, said a deep voice in my head. I laughed out loud as I sat back down, relaxing.

" _Quite, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do for a demonstration of my powers."_, I thought back.

" _If I may, my Lord, why not just make it short and simple. Get your point through, and be done with it."_, it said.

" _That's brilliant! Thanks!"_, I said as I stood to leave.

It nodded in response and sank back down into the depths of the black waters. I made my way back to the common room, still singing softly, and didn't notice the shocked faces of Annabeth, Harry, Hermione, Grover, Thalia, and Ron.

**HARRY'S POV:**

"I didn't know he could sing like that, why did he never tell me he could sing like that?" Annebeth said to her friends in hushed whisper as her boyfriend sauntered up the hill towards the school, still singing like he's in a famous boy band.

Thalia was laughing, clutching her stomach as she keeled over and gasped for breath.

In-between laughes she said, " And I- didn't know- kelp head- liked- BOY BANDS!"

We rolled our eyes as we followed the retreating figure up the hill.

**So? Watcha think? Am I totally evil for not putting in the demonstrations? don't forget to comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mmmk so I actually got a lot of PM's and reviews concerning the One Direction bit, glad to know there are so many Directioners on fan fiction!**

**Also,**

**KevinthePigeon: because he was a fungi! Haha should have known you were a directioner from your name I just never thought about it!**

**Srry, this one's going to be kind of short and sweet, it's late and I'm tired. Finally kicked the insomnia, and this is the price I pay, going to bed early. : (**

**PERCY'S POV:**

The entire school was gathered in the Quittidtch **(did I spell that right?) **court for the demonstrations.

"I have no idea how to demonstrate being super smart!" Annabeth said angrily while she swung her knife around. We took a step back.

"Why don't you just tell them all of the…I don't know, stuff." Brilliant, Percy, just brilliant. More words of wisdom from the town dummy.

They all rolled their eyes, except for Annabeth.

"Percy! That's brilliant!" she said excitedly. I was confused.

"Umm, I thought so too…" I said, going along with it.

"They've got to be confused about all of this, so I'll just explain it all to them! The titles of the gods, about demigods, our weapons, our armour, our powers…" she walked into the middle of the field with a micrphone.

"WIZARDS! May I have your attention please?" the talking in the crowd ceased.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase, I am a daughter of Athena. Athena is the Greek godess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. I am second-in-command at Camp Half Blood, a magical training camp for all Greek demigods. It is the only place we are safe from the mythical monsters that hunt us. I am the battle strategizer, and the official architect for Olympus, which is the home of the gods. I am a hero of Olympus because I fought in the war against the titans." You could hear a pin drop in the field. Everyone stared wide-eyed at her as she smiled and passed the microphone to Thalia.

"Hey guys, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis. The Hunters of Artemis are an elite group of girls made immortal that travel around the world killing the legendary monsters, led by lady Artemis: godess of the Moon and the Hunt. Since I am a daughter of Zeus, I have inherited some of his powers. Like, powers over lightning." Right then a jet of lightning struck the ground right next to her. She didn't flinch, but the crowd freaked. When they calmed down she passed the microphone to Grover.

"Hello, I'm Grover Underwood, God of the Wild, satyr. I'm a hero of Olympus because I fought in the titan war. I am God of the Wild because the Old God Pan died, no one remembered him. When Gods are forgotten, they fade. But just before he died, he gave me his powers and named me Lord of the Wild." H set down the mic and took out his panpipes, he played a tune. Soon, there was a mass of vines that came out of the ground and danced in the air, twirling around, binding together. They created a statue of Pan. Grover played a different tune and they unwound themselves, receding back into the ground. He tossed the mic to me. My heart pounded in my throat, and my stage fright came reeling back to me. With sweaty palms I started.

"Hello everybody. My name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus. I am _the_ Hero of Olympus because I won the titan war and I was the child in the prophecy. I am the Leader of Camp Half Blood. Because I am a son of Poseidon, I can do this and much more." Behind me rose a massive wall of water from the pond, leaving it almost completely empty and probably ticking off the giant squid. It cast a shadow over the crowd. I made the wall of water flow back to the pond and threw the mic to Annabeth. _Well, it _was_ short and sweet, I guess…_

"Thank you for your time, have a nice day." Annabeth said. We walked back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving behind a speechless and frightened crowd.

**I'm thinking about making them have a talent show, yes or no?**

**Comment!**


	10. Bad News

**Bad news, sorry. You guys are gonna hate me, but still. Not changing my mind on this one. This story is up for adoption! Cant really give a reason right now, so... yeah. PM me if you want to adopt! Again, so sorry. Just cant do it.**

**-cheyennexx **


	11. info on adoption

**Sooo... here's the deal. Someone has decided to adopt the story. I know there were others that wanted to adopt, but he acted the earliest! Terribly sorry! **

**ANYWAY!**

**Their name is natattack201, and he has a different idea. But i think it'll be good for the story. He is going to change it a little, but don't freak out! Only to make Percabeth a little closer becuase his writing style is a little different than my own. But i think he'll do great :) Go check out his stories!**

**Umm, he's currently wrapping up his second story, so it might be a bit before he actually starts writing. But i'll post more on an estimation of time before he finishes that one to get started on this one.**

**I'll be watching out for it, you guys should too! xoxo**

**-cheyennexx **


	12. my last update

Allright, this is officially the last update that I am making to this story. You guys have been utterly _awesome_. thank you so much for all of the comments, support, and feedback you have given me.

So, I made a mistake on the gender of natattack201, I thought she was a guy-but again, NATALIE, very sorry. :( I have a friend named Nathan and he likes to be called Nat so I sort of just assumed. Awkward.

This update was to give you an estimate of how long it'll be before she can start the story back up. This is what she told me:

"I have maybe 4-5 chapters left of this story which I might be able to finish in 2 weeks if I hurry I'm not the best updating on a schedule :/ but I'm excited to start your story so tht will b a gr8 motivation :D"

So yeah. Basically, you should spam her story with reviews telling her to hurry up, because even I am anxious to see what she has planned!

Also, I'm thinking about starting another story soon, but I'm not sure. Should I?


End file.
